Fire Hair
by Capanema
Summary: -Alguém já te disse que seu cabelo parece mais vermelho quando está brava?


Fire Hair

Eu andava despreocupado pelos corredores, zombando com alguns novatos e arranjando brigas com muitos grifinórios.

-Essa foi de gênio, Scorp! – disse Polly, rindo – O primeiranista saiu voando daqui!

-Haha – disse, entediado – Eles não tem mais graça pra mim. Quer saber? Acho que vou terminar meus deveres, a McGonagall me mata se eu não fizer o relatório de poções.

Despedi-me da galera e rumei para a biblioteca. Quando estava em uma distância segura dos meus amigos, sorri de lado. Como se eu me importasse com o dever de casa de transfigurações. Entrei alegremente e assobiando, fazendo Madame Pince me lançar um olhar indagador. Realmente, eu não aparecia muito por lá a não ser em momentos de urgência. E _aquilo _com certeza era uma emergência.

Localizei um tufo de cabelos ruivos escrever delicadamente em um rolo de pergaminho. A mesa estava apinhada de livros e deveres de casa. Ela parecia bem concentrada. Ótimo momento para irritar.

-Ora, ora! – disse, tirando a pena da mão da garota – Se não é a minha grifinória favorita!

-Vai embora, Malfoy – disse ela, irritada – Preciso terminar meus deveres!

-_Senhor_ Malfoy pra você. Estava pensando em pegar seu dever emprestado, _Rosie_.

-Meu nome é Rosalie – disse ela, com as orelhas coradas – E eu preferiria se você me chamasse de Weasley. Não temos intimidade suficiente para você me chamar pelo primeiro nome.

-Parecíamos ter muita intimidade ontem.

Eu dei um sorriso maroto ao perceber que tinha atingido um ponto fraco. Rose estava muito corada agora, porém eu não sabia se era de vergonha ou de raiva.

-Não houve nada ontem! – sibilou ela.

-Ora, _vamos_. Você estava doida para me pegar. Vamos refrescar a sua memória...

Eu comecei a narrar o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, em alto e bom tom.

_Flashback_

_-Rosie, querida! – disse, ao encontrar a garota em um corredor à noite durante a patrulha dos monitores – É tão bom te ver... Fui escalado para ficar aqui, o que acha? Vamos passar a noite juntos!_

_-Calado – disse ela, crispando os lábios – E daí? É só uma patrulha estúpida, Malfoy! Se afaste! – eu me aproximava dela, com a intenção de irritá-la._

_-Ah, mas você gosta tanto quando eu me aproximo! – disse, rindo. Eu comecei a recitar uma frase do diário dela, que eu tinha roubado semana passada – "Querido diário, eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo... Hoje, ele segurou a minha mão. Eu corei fortemente, mas soltei só para não estragar a minha imagem. Ele tem uma pele tão macia... E o cabelo dele me deixa louca! Se papai descobrisse... Merlin! Será que eu estou me apaixonando? A Lily diz que sim, mas..."_

_-Chega! – disse ela, corando – Eu já te disse, não era sobre você!_

_Mas nesse momento, eu a empurrei contra a parede fria e fiquei perigosamente próximo._

_-Você sabe que me ama, Rosie – sussurrei no seu ouvido – Por que não acabamos com essa sua negação hoje? – eu comecei a descer e beijar o pescoço dela, ainda falando entre beijos – Vamos... Você quer..._

_Rose arfava, mas conseguiu forças para me empurrar. Ao contrário do que imaginava, ela estava séria._

_-Devíamos patrulhar, Malfoy, e não brincar com seus contos de fadas!_

_Ela começou a continuar a andar pelo corredor escuro, mas eu a segurei pelos pulsos._

_-Alguém já te disse que seu cabelo parece mais vermelho quando está brava? – disse, trazendo ela mais pra perto._

_-Já – disse ela, mas sua voz vacilava – Você não vai me fazer desistir das minhas obrigações, Malfoy. Nem com... O que está fazendo?_

_Eu a envolvia com os meus braços e aproximava nossos corpos. Eu já sentia a tensão dela em mim._

_-Um beijo – disse, sorrindo de lado – Um simples beijo, e eu te deixo em paz. O que acha? Eu prometo que..._

_Mas ela me interrompeu, me dando um selinho. Então se livrou dos meus braços e saiu correndo corredor afora. Eu continuei lá, incrédulo. Nunca pensei que ela realmente faria isso. Dei um sorriso e coloquei as mãos no bolso, virando-me para seguir para as masmorras._

_Fim do Flashback_

Quando terminei de falar, Rose mantinha os olhos fechados. Ela também estava mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Você disse... – murmurou ela, em um sussurro quase inaudível – Disse que me deixaria em paz.

-Mas eu te pedi um beijo – disse, me sentando na outra extremidade da mesa, de forma que eu conseguisse olhá-la de frente – _Aquilo_ não foi um beijo, e sim um selinho. Não, não, eu me recuso a te deixar em paz sem ter meu pagamento.

Rose se levantou irritada e saiu da biblioteca, os deveres já dentro da bolsa. Eu me levantei devagar e a segui até o último andar. Se ela perceber que eu a seguia, não demonstrou isso.

Fiquei escondida atrás de uma estátua, enquanto Weasley se sentava no chão e afundava o rosto nas mãos. Mas que diabos... _Ela estava chorando?_

-Qual o motivo da vez? – disse, assustando-a.

Ela se levantou rapidamente e tentou sair correndo, mas eu a impedi.

-Veja aonde estamos – disse, sorrindo de lado – Sétimo andar. Foi aonde patrulhamos ontem, se lembra?

Então Rose me surpreendeu mais que nunca: ela passou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me beijou. E não foi nada rapidinho; muito pelo contrário. Apesar de estar me beijando delicadamente, sabia que estava com uma fome insaciável: eu me sentia assim também. Eu postei meus braços em volta da sua cintura, aproximando nossos corpos. Ela me beijava de forma que eu não tinha mais fôlego. Com certeza, o melhor beijo da minha vida. A Weasley sabe das coisas. Pensar agora estava meio difícil... Tudo que eu tinha consciência era dos meus lábios e os de Rose se mexendo em perfeita sintonia. Eu não posso mentir, ansiava por isso já fazia muito tempo. Pelo menos desde quando meu pai disse que ela era fruto proibido, no primeiro anos, seis anos atrás. Weasley me empurrou, me permitindo tomar fôlego.

-Então... – disse ela, extremamente corada, e arfando – Você agora... vai me deixar em paz?

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha – Depois de um beijo desses? Nunca.

Ela riu e puxou minha gravata, me trazendo pra perto de novo. Ela tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Então já que está tudo destruído, por que não?

Não soube dizer se essa última frase foi para mim ou para ela mesma, mas só percebi que Rose estava me beijando de novo. Quer saber? Acho que tínhamos que repetir isso mais vezes.

Cara, com certeza, a Rose _sabe_ das coisas.

XxxxOxxxX

N/A: Uma one-shot pequeneninha ;D Comentem!


End file.
